


A world that's true through our clean eyes

by psychninaaa



Series: The Doctor and River [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Darillium (Doctor Who), Declarations Of Love, F/M, Love Confessions, Old Married Couple, Post-Episode: 2015 Xmas The Husbands of River Song, Singing Towers of Darillium, True Love, Twelfth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychninaaa/pseuds/psychninaaa
Summary: "The sky is blueMy hands untiedA world that's trueThrough our clean eyesJust look at youWith burning lipsYou're living proofAt my fingertips"Echo & The Bunnymen
Relationships: The Doctor & River Song, The Doctor/River Song, Twelfth Doctor & River Song, Twelfth Doctor/River Song
Series: The Doctor and River [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838839
Kudos: 5





	A world that's true through our clean eyes

The Doctor and River are sitting next to each other on the grassy slopes of Darillium. River has her arms crossed over her legs and the Doctor has one of his arms on River’s back. River speaks first.

“If you could change any part of this, do you think you would?”

“I don’t think I would change a single bit of this.”

"You changed so many things in me. You came barging through the door, and I gave you my all. I didn't even think twice. I was all yours gladly."

"I'm not a careful person. I take so much and leave so little in return."

“You are a tidal wave. Once it hits, it crashes and swallows anyone who gets in its way.”

“I’m not a tidal wave.”

“Oh, but you are. You show up and you have this power of altering matter, of messing with it until it fits your purposes, always leaving the state of mind of whoever crosses your way in disarray. You are a force of nature.”

“Do you believe I can be good?”

“You are good. You make life so much better just by being who you are. But you can also be terrifying. You change people’s lives. Lots of times for the better, but sometimes, for the worse.”

“I wish I weren’t any of that. Sometimes I wish I could lead a normal life.”

“I don’t think you will ever be able to do that. You are too important.”

“I wish I were unimportant, then.”

“You can’t, my love. There’s too much at stake. You left a mark on so many. You influenced people and you made a difference.”

“I made people die, too.”

“You did. But you also made so many others live. The universe challenges you, and you do what you know best. You fight. You try to make things better. You laugh on the face of brand new days.”

“Why do you love me? I hurt you so many times.”

“Because I do. If I had to list the things that make me love you I would never stop.”

“Tell me just one thing.”

“I love you because you gave me a chance to be better. You changed me in ways I may never understand.”

“Am I worthy of it all?”

“Yes. Yes, you are. You are worthy of all of it. Even the pain I sometimes felt.”

“Did it hurt too much?”

“Oh, yes. The intensity made me want to disappear most of the times. But I knew you had more to give. More love than pain. And I love the way you love me.”

“Sometimes I feel my love is not enough to make up for all the pain I gave you. I wish I could go back and change things.”

The Doctor takes River’s hand and kisses the back of it. She smiles and kisses his cheek, a soft kiss, a tingling sensation in his skin, as if her lips were full of energy. He looks at her. Green eyes staring back at him, studying every line of his old face. He bents his head, foreheads touching. She breathes deeply, he sighs. Then, he asks her:

“Would you change anything?”

“No, not even the saddest parts. I’m glad of the sad days because they made me what I am now.”

“Would you still marry me even after all of the things I did?”

“Yes, for sure. I can’t imagine not being with you like this.”

“Do you think you are happy by my side?”

“Yes, I’m as happy as happy can be. Your love makes me alive.”

He pauses for an instant, staring straight into her eyes, scanning for all the answers he needs to soothe his soul, and be more certain that he is worthy of everything she feels.

“Do I love you the right way?”

“Yes, you do. You love me so well, you sometimes leave me begging for more.”

“I love you so much it fills me with the urge to burn all the stars in the universe.”

“Am I enough?”

“Yes, you are. You are my stars. You are the brightest star in the sky. You guide me, and you take me home. You always take me home.”

“How long will you stay by my side?”

“Forever.”

She stands up and takes him by his hand. He embraces her and they kiss one more time. They stay in each other’s arms, contemplating their feelings. He plants kisses on her neck, while she strokes his silver hair, fingers entwined in his curls. They remain silent. There’s nothing they can say in words that translates what they are feeling right now. The world could end but their bond would still be strong enough to hold them two together. What they have is unbreakable and beautiful and frightening. A sensation that runs through their spines then spreads throughout their whole bodies until it reaches their brains, and floods the universe, full of everything that matters. They matter.

They break from the embrace and walk back to the Tardis. That day they lost themselves in each other, sure that nothing evil could ever touch the beauty they poured out with every touch and with every kiss. Looking at each other’s burning lips, living proof at their fingertips. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've had this idea of using song lyrics as the base for some stories. I'm crazy about music and tend to associate evrything I do with different things I listen to. Echo & The Bunnymen is one of my favorite bands of all times, their lyrics are so powerful and poetic. I'll probably be using many of their songs as a source of inspiration for my work here. 
> 
> This will be a series, but I don't know when I'll update it, it all depends on how inspired I am to write things. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy it. I'd recommend listening to the song that inspired this particular fic, because it's one of the most beautiful things I've ever listened to, and because it's a great soundtrack to the fic in itself. It's called 'Silver' and is in the album 'Ocean Rain'.


End file.
